


Heart of Everything

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I'm kinda known as a 'smut writer' in other fandoms I really haven't tried writing fluff GOMEN), (by other fandoms I mean bandom but ehhhh), (cause whomstf know how many seasons there will be after the fourth one), (kinda?), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Tooru seals his promise with a kiss, feeling his Iwa-chan smile into their kiss. “You’re oddly romantic for a guy of few words.”Or,the summary and I agree.





	Heart of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Oikawa Tooru!

“Happy birthday, Crappy-kawa,” isn’t exactly what Tooru expected to wake up to on his 20th birthday, but he knows his boyfriend meant it in the affectionate way, if the following nose-kiss doesn’t say anything. “You sure do wake up late on your birthdays.”

“Morning to you too, Iwa-chan!” Tooru returns a kiss to Iwaizumi Hajime’s cheek. “Am I allowed to demand you bring my presents here?”

“Such a demanding Great King you are,” Tooru huffs at the other boy’s usage of Hinata’s nickname for him. “Would a blowjob suffice?”

Before Tooru can affirm that, their shared blanket is thrown away in favour of getting rid of the briefs he went to bed with. They had some sort of pre-birthday sex last night, and he was too exhausted afterward to proper dress himself. His attention is brought to the present when his Iwa-chan nips at his inner thigh. He doesn’t suppress his moans since his boyfriend quite likes them. As much as this is his birthday, he likes it when Hajime enjoys sex as much as he does.

He whimpers when Hajime kisses up to his pelvis, then descends to lick around his rim. A blush paints his cheeks red when his boyfriend’s tongue replaces his fingers. His mouth is now slowly going up his fully-hard cock, making it twitch with each and every mocking kiss. The slow lick to ‘clean up’ his pre-cum is even more mocking, and that’s what he blames for his premature climax.

“What?” Hajime dares looking like he did nothing wrong. The fact that he swallowed just adds to why he is rightfully mad. “You’re hungry, I know that. You know Hanamaki and Matsukawa want to meet up for your birthday lunch quiet early.”

“So, that’s the only reason why I’m being forced into coming that soon? Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!” Tooru huffs, which is greatly ignored by Hajime.

“I-I also tried to make breakfast for the two of us, but it got burnt, so we’re just having French toast,” Tooru is certain those are faint signs of redness on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Don’t stare at me like that!”

“You had an extremely rare moment of looking cute, that’s all~”

Tooru kind of has been cooking ever since they started living together in the beginning of their college lives. They woke up around the time they would’ve for morning volleyball practices to catch a bus together to the college they attend. Their majors are different—Photography for Hajime and a full-on sports scholarship for Tooru himself—but they still managed to schedule their classes to be somewhat close together. It’s not like his boyfriend minded waiting for his team practice to be over. He wasn’t officially in the team, but the coach didn’t mind him filling in to make the team members even whenever someone called in sick.

He looks at the French toasts in question, snapping out of his thoughts. He’s surprised Hajime didn’t burn the toasts as well, to be frank.

“So… do you think they’re okay?” Hajime asks, sounding unusually tentative.

“I’m surprised you managed to save these,” Tooru teases him, nudging his side gently. “You never cooked for me before.”

“It’s your 20th, I figured you deserve something special,” something feels ominous about that, but Tooru shrugs it off.

///

Hanamaki and Matsukawa seem to be as close as ever. Tooru never pushed them into telling him the real nature of their friendship since it isn’t his business. It’s not like they were as obvious as he and Iwa-chan bantering about like married couple the entire three years the four of them spent together as a team.

“Well, I hope your birthday is _extra_ special,” Matsukawa sneers, and for whatever the reason, Hajime flushes all the way down to his Adam’s apple. “Unless you already…?”

“Shut it, Matsukawa,” Hajime hisses sharply, and Tooru wonders if this is connected to the odd vibe he’s been sensing since he woke up. He didn’t really want to press his Iwa-chan about it. He figures it’ll be revealed in all due time.

They send Hanamaki and Matsukawa off at the bus stop, and head home for a bit before their reservation at a fancy Greek restaurant at 19:00. Tooru clings to his Iwa-chan as soon as they’re inside their apartment, pressing a not-so-innocent kiss all over the area his lips can reach on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Already wanting a round two, Tooru?” Hajime asks, sounding softer than he does around anyone who isn’t him. “Damn, I thought I had you properly sated earlier this morning.”

“Well, it’s my birthday, as you kindly pointed out, and that means I get more than one round if _I_ wish within whatever time period you were thinking,” he huffs, nipping at Hajime’s collarbone; he gets a low grunt in return, so that’s a win.

“Trust me, I’ll give you as many rounds as you want tonight,” his Iwa-chan finally detaches him, making him huff again.

///

Their dinner at the Greek restaurant is better than what Tooru expected. He knows his Iwa-chan worked his ass off to be able to pay at such a place. He enjoyed the souvlaki and the kalamari, thanking his boyfriend multiple times as they both cleared their plates.

Now, they’re walking around the park near their place, just watching the clouds drift apart to reveal the moon. it’s waning, and for whatever the reason, he feels calm and peaceful looking at the moon.

“Oikawa Tooru,” the voice is too soft for Tooru to believe it belongs to his boyfriend—who happens to look super nervous and on one knee. “We met as young kids, so young, I cannot recall any childhood memories without you in them. Whether that memory be happy or sad, you always existed in my life that I can recall. I can’t imagine any possibility of my future _without_ you in it. I know we can’t marry unless the laws change, so…” the ring is simple, something one might be able to get at those mid-priced jewelry shop. He wonders just for how long his Iwa-chan has been planning this. The band is silver, though he suspects it’s platinum, or some other fancy metal, with a red jewel in the middle. _Just how long has he been saving up if he’s managed to get a ruby, no matter how small?_ “Will you become a part of my family?”

“You—I can’t believe you spoke that many words just to sort of propose to me, Iwa-chan,” he takes Hajime’s outstretched hand. “You’re an idiot if you think I want a life without you, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Tooru seals his promise with a kiss, feeling his Iwa-chan smile into their kiss. “You’re oddly romantic for a guy of few words.”

“Shut it, shitty-kawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whose great idea was it to make Oikawa and Yata's birthday the same day? (I say _day_ specifically since Oikawa's birth year is 95/96, according to a Korean 'informal' wiki page) I'm creating a pseud just for SaruMi pairing I'll upload.
> 
> Update: I messed up the summary, and just realised that. (July 21st)


End file.
